Damned
by kawausa
Summary: Eren Jäeger es la paria de su clase. Ha vivido siendo el blanco de las burlas, el rechazo y el odio de sus compañeros desde siempre. El día de la graduación se acerca y el terror también. Eren se asegurará que ninguno de ellos vuelva a olvidar su nombre nunca más.


Afuera hacía un clima precioso. El verano podía olerse y las vacaciones estaban al alcance de las manos adolescentes que las ansiaban casi con desesperación. Aunque los exámenes finales eran sólo un rumor molesto, todos los estudiantes estaban emocionados por la graduación y el baile que, por consecuencia, la seguía. Las papeletas de colores brillantes que anunciaban los precios de las togas y boletos para la fiesta tapizaban los pasillos. Cada pared tenía, por lo menos, una docena pegadas.

La clase de Educación Física se desarrollaba como todos los días: con un montón de adolescentes en ropa deportiva corriendo de aquí para allá, mascullando entre ellos e intercambiando información en un sistema de chismes bien estructurado que era capaz de esparcir un susurro en menos de diez minutos.

La actividad del día consistía en correr sobre la pista de tartán por doce minutos consecutivos. La razón era que al profesor le había dado por no quebrarse la cabeza pensando en algo más y había decidido que estaba algo harto de poner esfuerzo en investigar y aplicar actividades que sus alumnos no harían.

Sopló una vez más el silbato.

—¡Dos minutos más!

El grupo de jóvenes apretó el paso, sintiendo esos dos minutos como los más extenuantes de sus cortas existencias.

Al último, jadeando, sudando y moqueando iba Eren Jäeger.

El pecho le ardía y respirar le quemaba los pulmones. No hacía actividad física más que ir y volver caminando de su casa a la escuela, así que correr de esa manera y durante tanto tiempo estaba acabando con él. Raquítico como un palo y debilitado por el asma, daba un aspecto patético y repulsivo, goteando sudor, saliva y mocos al mismo tiempo, tratando de alcanzar a sus compañeros, a los cuales sólo les veía las corvas desde que habían empezado a correr.

Él no era como ellos. Ellos salían a fiestas, se emborrachaban, tenían sexo y todas las chicas que pudieran desear. La mayoría formaba parte de un equipo deportivo y alguna universidad les había ofrecido una beca deportiva. Ellos formaban parte del idilio adolescente al cual Eren jamás podría tener acceso.

—¡Treinta segundos más, jóvenes!

El sol estaba en su máximo punto. La cabeza le palpitaba y el camino bajo sus pies se desdibujaba poco a poco. Alcanzó a ver cómo los demás daban la última vuelta y le echaban una mirada burlona y lo señalaban.

Si Eren fuese capaz de sentir algo de orgullo, posiblemente habría hecho un último esfuerzo por salir con la frente en alto y demostrarles que era alguien.

Desafortunadamente para él, la palabra orgullo jamás había estado dentro de sus virtudes. Bajó la mirada, tropezándose con los cordones de sus tenis para caer de bruces en la pista sin siquiera meter las manos. Eren pudo probar el sabor terroso del tartán caliente. Trataba de levantarse, pero sus piernas temblorosas por el esfuerzo no podían sostenerlo, así que fallaba en cada intento, provocando más risas de sus compañeros que lo observaban con desdén.

—¡Jäeger, deja de jugar y levántate! —el hastío en la voz del profesor era evidente. Se acercó hasta él con los brazos en jarras y lo obligó a levantarse a la fuerza. Una vez que comprobó que el patético chico podía sostenerse sobre sus piernas delgaduchas, volvió la mirada hacia los demás. —¡Eso es todo por hoy! ¡A las duchas!

Había vapor, risas idiotas y palabrotas de usurero que resonaban con eco. Los chicos se empujaban, se gastaban bromas entre ellos y se ayudaban de las toallas húmedas para soltar dolorosos latigazos en cualquier trasero desnudo y desprevenido. Eren sólo pudo tener su turno de usar las duchas cuando todos los demás ya las habían desocupado, por el simple hecho de que, apenas él entraba en escena, se hacía un silencio sepulcral y una sensación de incomodidad reinaba a su alrededor. Nadie quería tenerlo cerca. Lo consideraban repulsivo, un fenómeno. Abrió las llaves de la regadera y dejó que el agua le mojara el pelo. La cabeza aún le dolía, y a ello se sumaba el dolor del raspón que lucía en la mejilla. Eren sentía un mareo revolverle el estómago. Se talló la cara con las manos para retirar los restos de sudor pegajoso y cuando se miró los dedos, empezó a gritar desesperadamente.

— ¡Ayuda! —chilló, trastabillando fuera de la cabina, envolviéndose torpemente en su raída toalla. Los demás estaban distraídos en su charla, así que no le hicieron caso hasta que él se les acercó, llorando y gritando como un histérico—. ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Me estoy desangrando! —gritaba como poseído, mientras estiraba su mano sanguinolenta y se aferraba a la camiseta blanca de Jean Kirschtein—. ¡Ayúdame!

— ¡Mierda, me estás ensuciando! —reclamó el otro, apartando de un golpe la mano de Eren que había dejado un par de manchas rojas sobre la tela blanca—. ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, fenómeno? —Su voz se alzó un par de octavas más por encima de lo normal a causa de la molestia y el asco—. ¡Sólo estás sangrando por la nariz, idiota! —Dio un paso hacia atrás—. Dios, mira mi camiseta… —se quejó, estirando la zona manchada para que los demás pudieran ver.

Eren lo miró, horrorizado. No entendió sus palabras, pero sí identificó el tono asqueado y condescendiente que utilizaba el otro. Miró a los demás, buscando ayuda, pero sólo empezaron a sonreírse en complicidad.

— ¡Por favor! —volvió a suplicar, sollozando. La sangre de su nariz goteaba hasta el suelo húmedo.

— ¡Ya para! ¡Cálmate! —secundó Connie Springer. Los chicos que habían formado un corro alrededor de Jean y el drama que hacía por su camiseta se giraron a ver a Eren nuevamente—. Sólo es sangre de tu nariz… —Abrió la puerta del casillero que usaba para guardar sus cosas y le extendió un pedazo de papel higiénico —. Sólo límpialo.

El ataque de pánico que asediaba a Eren sólo le permitía procesar sonidos desarticulados que salían de las bocas de sus compañeros. Creyó que Connie le ofrecía su mano, así que trató de tomarla, ensuciándolo de sangre y mocos al mismo tiempo. El otro sólo hizo una mueca de asco.

— ¡Oh Dios mío, qué asco! ¡Me embarró todo!

— ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Por favor!

— ¡Sólo límpialo! —incitó alguien más, que, desde el fondo de la pequeña multitud, lanzó un rollo de papel higiénico que había tomado del dispensador y golpeó a Eren en la cabeza.

— ¡Límpialo! ¡Límpialo! —empezaron a corear los demás, arrojando más papel higiénico, logrando arrinconar a Eren, que resbalaba sobre el suelo húmedo con sus pies descalzos. Acabó por caerse, sin parar de llorar, rogando por ayuda y suplicando que pararan de una vez.

Cuando el papel higiénico se terminó, se hizo un silencio que sólo era quebrado por el sonido húmedo de la piel desnuda chocando contra el azulejo mojado. Eren había intentado levantarse, pero un pie inclemente mantenía su cabeza aplastada contra el piso frío.

— ¿Qué sigue, fenómeno? —inquirió Jean socarronamente—. ¿También vas a empezar a cagarte encima? Eren… Creo que ese nombre no te va…—Hizo una pequeña pausa—. Cerdo. Sí… Apestas como uno y eres repugnante… ¡Combina perfectamente con tu personalidad!

Jean retiró su pie y se puso en cuclillas frente a Eren. Todos los demás estaban expectantes de lo que sucedería. Alguien había sacado su celular y empezó a grabar la escena.

—Vamos… Chilla como un cerdo.

Eren se quedó quieto y lo observó como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma. Empezó a temblar y buscó misericordia en alguno de sus compañeros, pero todos tenían esa sonrisa altanera en sus rostros, a la espera de que cumpliera con la orden. Hubo un debate dentro de su cabeza. Si no obedecía, lo más seguro era que le dieran una golpiza o lo encerraran dentro del cuarto de las escobas a modo de escarmiento. Eren tomó aire y empezó a chillar como un cerdo. Arrugó la nariz y gruñía, imitando al animal, mientras que Jean y los demás soltaban sonoras carcajadas.

— ¡Joder, cerdo! ¡Más fuerte!

Eren siguió. Apretó los ojos con fuerza. Gruñó y chilló hasta que notó un sabor raro en la boca. Entonces paró. Abrió los ojos.

Se habían ido.

El papel higiénico se adhería a su piel fría y húmeda, tomando una consistencia pastosa y pegajosa. Eren se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano cuando pudo levantarse, pero la sangre seguía saliendo en un hilillo cálido que goteaba hasta el suelo. Ahora que sabía que no se estaba muriendo, decidió dejarlo así. Se vistió en absoluto silencio, aún escuchando el eco de las risas golpeando las paredes. El cabello le escurría cuando se paró frente al lavamanos y el espejo. Abrió la llave y se enjuagó los restos de sangre en su nariz y su labio superior.

Su reflejo lo observaba fijamente desde el otro lado y creyó atisbar en él y su mirada un deje de burla y lástima. Conocía perfectamente esa mirada y el sentimiento de inferioridad que ésta le causaba. Cerró la llave del agua con un rechinido, sin poder apartar los ojos de sí mismo. Era como estar mirando a otra persona.

Eren Jäeger. Un cerdo. Un patético e inútil cerdo. Sin amigos, sin esperanzas. Era invisible incluso en su propia casa, donde estaba solo casi la mayor parte del tiempo. Sus padres habían estado ausentes la mayor parte de su vida y a veces se olvidaban de que existía. Podría quedarse en las duchas por siempre y nadie notaría su ausencia. Podría subir a la azotea y saltar, y los demás sólo lamentarían tener que limpiar los restos de su cadáver del asfalto. Nadie lloraría por él.

Parpadeó. Su reflejo hizo lo mismo. Una sensación hirviente comenzó a crecer en su pecho, una ira que pocas veces había experimentado. Apretó las manos en puños, hasta que sus propias uñas se clavaron con fuerza en las palmas. Pudo notar que sus pupilas destilaban odio puro hacia sí mismo. El aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones erráticamente, bufaba a medida que fulminaba al espejo con la mirada. El reflejo le devolvía la mirada iracunda y la misma expresión desagradable cargada de desdén. Eren apretó los dientes.

Quizá no le agradaba a nadie en la escuela. Posiblemente resultaba repulsivo a la vista de los demás. Pero no existía nadie en la faz de la Tierra que lo odiara tanto como él se odiaba a sí mismo. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por no ser él. Por haber podido deshacerse de esa piel, de esa actitud asquerosa, de su estupidez y de esa expresión de desamparo cuando los demás se burlaban de él.

Frunció el ceño y la respiración se tornó superficial. Se concentró tanto en las emociones destructivas que comenzaban a hacer hervir cada una de sus extremidades que la visión se le tornó ligeramente borrosa y creyó ver una sonrisa burlona en el espejo. Entonces, sucedió.

Una línea oscura partió su imagen reflejada por la mitad y, unos segundos después, el espejo reventó como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo. Eren salió de su estupor al ver los vidrios en el lavamanos y el suelo. Jadeó y se llevó las manos al rostro. Se acercó con temor y levantó un trozo de espejo. Una gota roja cayó sobre el vidrio.

Volvía a sangrarle la nariz.


End file.
